


19 – Caress

by Banashee



Series: Keep Going (KeGo) December 2019 [19]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee
Summary: Everyone loves Pizza Dog.
Series: Keep Going (KeGo) December 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558123
Kudos: 26





	19 – Caress

**Author's Note:**

> This is part nineteen of this small writing challenge that @Banana_Ink and I cooked up.  
> Basically, we came up with 24 prompts, which means 24 stories for 24 days in december. A way to cope with NaNoWriMo trauma, but also something short, sweet and relaxed to keep up a writing habit without stressing too much.
> 
> Check out the prompts, and most of all @Banana_Ink as well! She will be writing for her BNHA AU.
> 
> https://banashee.tumblr.com/post/189288814786/keep-going-december-kego

**19 – Caress**

Lucky sprawls heavily over his favorite humans lap, belly up and tongue lolling. He _loves_ getting petted. Whenever, all the time. He loves it.

The dogs head is resting on the side of Clint's shirt, pressing close and moving a bit, as if Lucky is trying to pet his human back. Which – is totally something he would do, because Lucky is just that amazing.

Clint runs his hands through the thick fur for hours on end, either while doing paperwork, reading, watching a movie or talking to someone. He keeps caressing Lucky when he's up on the roof to watch the stars, or when he's in his apartment to face another sleepless night.

Lucky stays especially close when he's sad or anxious, attaching himself to Clint like he's glued into place. He helps a lot, just with being there. Another living, breathing creature with a heartbeat to listen to and a warm body to chase away the chill.

Sometimes, Clint will discreetly nudge Lucky near a teammate, when he can tell they're not okay. Often, they'll keep to themselves, not yet ready to talk. He gets that, it's pretty much the same for him. So he doesn't ask. Some days, he doesn't even have the energy to spare for it. So he just nudges his dog in their direction, and Lucky will let them pet him for however long they need it.

Having an animals close helps all of them.

Lucky might not be registered as an emotional support animal, but he does a marvelous job of being just that – for Clint, for other Avengers.

The team falls in love with the mutt on first sight.

It's after one of those “not world endingly awful but still fucked”-days that the team just piles up in the common room, one after another. They didn't have a mission, but the day has been filled with meetings, trouble shooting, bad nights and about a million little things that just add up. They're left in several levels of done.

They end up in a tangle of limbs, heads pillowed on various teammates body parts and a cuddly, sleepy dog wandering about, as if he's trying to get close to every single one of them – it's heartwarming and adorable.

By the end of the day, all of them are fast asleep, save for Tony, who is cuddled up half on Clint and half under Thor, and his legs are numb by now but he refuses to move. Lucky has his head pillowed on Tonys shoulder, and the inventor happily scratches the dog behind his ear just the way he likes. Lucky is dozing, leaning into the touch and drooling onto the designer suit. Tony really doesn't give a shit.

A suit can be replaced, moments of peace like this not so much.

He finally drifts off to sleep, with a slight smile on his lips.


End file.
